Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Apocalypse
by i'mherepresent
Summary: Modern magicians consider magic as a part of technology, a branch of science. But there are those who revere magic more than just a mere method of crude human knowledge and they will do anything to make their vision be seen be others. Even if it meant giving rise to an apocalyptic conflict.
1. Chapter 1

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Apocalypse

A/N: Finally finished this damn thing! Damn the LN and their incomplete info, I had to scour physics and chemistry books to understand those magic properties used the Modern Magicians! More so, the Mahouka LN was so addicting I spent days reading it and actually forgetting that I'm writing a fic. Arrrrrrrghhhhh!

Anyway enough complaints from me!

This is my first fic outside Infinite Stratos. Mahouka had been a thorn in my side since I first read the novel (meaning I feel in love with it, just like I did with Infinite Stratos). Though the magic properties were something the stabbed my head with nails, the action and especially the two main characters were the things that snagged me completely.

Expect that I will add some OCs, which will mostly be bad guys who are strong. Since we have a bad ass and almost OP MC which is Tatsuya, what we need are antagonists who are in the same level to put the story into a spiral of chance, with no one as the clear winner.

Will start at volume 13, though incomplete I will make use of any info that will be revealed in the future. Also this chapter should have been longer, but I will only post this one since the second part of this was all full of bad grammar, need to fix it first.

Forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes, I will fix them wherever I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Satou Tsutomu.

Chapter 1: Front and Behind the curtain

5:15am

Early morning, at the crack of dawn two people are already walking on the streets, dressed in uniforms of the renowned First High, a magic school, needless to say.

The two people who are very early for school walked peacefully on the sparsely crowded streets of suburban Tokyo.

One of the two is a girl a peerless beauty. Wavy and sparkling black hair with glistening snowflake hairpin on the left side of her head, though petite, she possesses a perfect figure that compliments her well. The girl walked with a smile on her face; obviously she was in a very pleasant mood which made her already formidable beauty all the more intense. The reason of the girl's very uplifting demeanor is because of the person walking beside her.

Standing straight and strong, like a seasoned soldier, the young man walking beside the beautiful young girl had a stoic face while looking straight. Though he looked very mundane when he got sided with his beautiful companion, the young has his own charm that merits attention.

Strong piercing eyes and the ever serious expression that barely changes, this young man can be said to be a unique person in his own right.

The unlikely pair, walked on in the midst on the slightly misty streets until they saw the gate of their alma mater, First High.

"Onii-sama, why are we so early?" The girl looked up to the boy standing beside her and cutely tilted her head while asking.

The young man just smiled at the question.

"It would be better to be early today, because you know what chaos might spring out of the student council if the two of us are tardy."

The girl made a little face of displeasure when she heard that from his big brother.

(This again… why onii-sama… you always work too hard… even though Nakajou-senpai already gave you a breather. Honestly, onii-sama is such a workaholic; do you know why you were given the early departure from your student council duties after school? It is because you're too efficient in your work, so efficient that you can take-over all the responsibilities of the student council by yourself.)

While the girl fumed and complained in her thoughts, the boy beside her began to grin petted the girl's head.

"Are you complaining to me in your thoughts Miyuki?"

"Hiii!"

The girl or rather Miyuki let out a cute shriek when her onii-sama or Tatsuya saw through her thoughts and revealed them out in the open.

"O-Onii-sama I wasn't… uuuu… Mean… Onii-sama is so mean…" Having known that she is being played with by her onii-sama, Miyuki looked down with her pale cheeks flushing and started fiddling her fingers.

"I'm sorry…"

"Geez… Early in the morning and Onii-sama is teasing me."

The banter between the two in front of the first high gate started to garner some attention on the passing students that also happen to arrive early.

Many were curiously looking at the intimate Tatsuya and Miyuki, but they are those who still haven't figured out the relationship between the two. While the rest of the masses that are witnessing the "flirting" that is happening, tried their best not to succumb to heartburn or headache.

"Oi, Sis-con, Bro-con, stop being mushy so early in the morning."

The two siblings turned around and saw the person who greeted them.

Short bright red hair, energetic and unreserved vibe, it can only be one person, their friend, Chiba Erika.

The also early Erika run to the two siblings and joined them.

"Didn't expect that the two of you would be this early. School duties perhaps?"

Erika's assumption was spot on, seeing the slightly displeased look from Miyuki face.

Knowing that Miyuki is still in her funk and unable to answer, Tatsuya took over for her little sister.

"Right about that. So what about you Erika?"

"Nah just wanted to be the first to arrive."

Erika just shrugged her shoulder as she gave a trivial reason for her early arrival in First high.

"Erika have you eaten breakfast?"

"Of course, I'm not that stupid to rush here with my stomach growling."

Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at each other while inwardly smiling.

"Hey you two, no sibling telepathy, that's unfair." Erika frowned a little, but that was only meant as a jest and not an actual expression of displeasure.

The three ended up laughing at little before they decided to enter the school.

Surprisingly, they were some students who already arrived here for an early start and some of the "hard-working" students present were someone they are familiar with.

"Shiba-kun!"

A small frame suddenly came running towards Tatsuya, Miyuki and Erika.

A petite girl with short brown hair was running as if her life depended on it. It was their senpai, Nakajou Azusa.

"Nakajou-senpai."

When the panicking girl stopped in front of the trio to catch her breath, Miyuki helped to calm down the gasping girl.

"Nakajou-senpai why are you panicking so early in the morning?" Tatsuya asked the gasping girl while looking at little worried himself.

Erika on the other hand just made a wry smile towards their petite senpai who looked like she ran a marathon.

"That's about… wait… something… my chest… tight…"

"Breathe first before speaking…"

After giving Azusa ample time to recover her breath, it was now time to ask why she was running as if her life depended on it.

"So Nakajou-senpai, what's the matter."

"Well first of all, sorry for my behavior, I was just a little shocked by the news that came out of the TV. By the way did any of you see it?" Azusa strongly asked the three.

"Well I didn't have the chance to watch TV because I left early." Erika shrugged her shoulders.

"Me and onii-sama are the same." Miyuki also answered.

"Well come with me! I recorded it on the viewer of the student council room, let's all watch it!"

From Tatsuya's view, the reason why Azusa was so panicked earlier because she wanted to tell this to somebody and he, Miyuki and Erika just happened to pass through. But, Tatsuya was a little suspicious about this new Azusa was so excited about, he wasn't doubting Azusa herself, but he was wary of the news his senpai was talking about. He felt that something ominous would be known to them once they saw what this news is.

And it was spot on to what Tatsuya thought.

Miyuki, Erika and even Azusa were shocked when they saw the news. This wasn't the recording of the news that Azusa took this was a follow-up report that is live.

[Right now we are here in Arlington, where the truly horrendous massacre in the history of America has happened. It was only about 4:34am when the scene was found by a janitor on the government facility. 156 people were found literally splattered all over the walls of the government facility. So far what we have now is the statement of the janitor who first saw the scene. He said that before he entered the facility, he said he heard an eerie hush sound from the inside and then when he entered there he saw the sight already there. It wasn't specified if those person who were murdered were personnel of the facility because the police haven't made any comments about the situation and has cordoned off media from the sight- wait what are you…]

The report ended when the reporter was suddenly stopped by police personnel.

Tatsuya hurriedly turned off the wall mounted display, he has deemed this already too much for the three girls.

"I… don't know what happened…" Azusa looked really shocked by it, she almost was traumatized.

Miyuki and Erika were just plain speechless, that was something they did not expect to hear so early in the morning.

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki is really appalled and shocked of what she just saw.

Seeing the expression of his sister, Tatsuya quickly went to his sister and petted her head.

"Don't think too much of it. It is not something that concerns us."

Tatsuya chose the statement that befits the situation, talking about it will just worsen things. Avoiding it, at least, for now, is the best option.

"Was it done by a magician?"

Erika's suddenly question just threw the rock that made everything crumble.

Miyuki and Azusa were again surprised at the unexpected words from Erika.

However Tatsuya was quickly to counter the worsening direction of the conversation.

"Erika, it is not right to presume things…" Tatsuya slightly sharpened his eyes at Erika, though he didn't intend to intimidate her, it was vital that he douse the sparks now before they blaze.

Perhaps catching on Tatsuya's hint, Erika quickly tried to rule out her own words.

"You're right Tatsuya; I was being too fast again, Ahahahahaha!"

Though she attempted to change the situation, the blanket has been cast already; it was hard to make the two sensitive girls, Miyuki and Azusa, to forget what she just implied earlier.

Of course, everyone knew that ramifications if a magicians are proven to be the one behind the inhuman massacre.

The tidal wave of fear and distrust for magician that have somewhat died down, will once again return just because of this news. Normal people will think that magicians would have no qualms in doing the same thing and it will be pretty obvious what comes next after fear digs deep into the hearts of everyone.

From America that will spread to the world. It was already bad enough in the imagination and it actually happening is something that would heavily shake the foundation of this world.

And the four understood the gravity of this.

However, not one to be pessimistic, Tatsuya looked into this in a more neutral view. He didn't fast forward to the bad sides right away.

"I don't think we should involve ourselves with this. This is something that happened in America, though Japan and America are allies, the two nations keep their internal problems a private matter. I don't think that this will greatly jeopardize our situations."

Tatsuya's verbal ability worked well when the three girls were slowly moved by his viewpoints.

"Well Shiba-kun is right. W-We shouldn't be too nervous about this." Azusa tried her best to wuickly changed her rattled self, mainly because her pride as a senpai.

"Y-Yeah, you're right senpai." Erika also laughed.

But different from the two, Miyuki was still worried about this.

And this was something that Tatsuya did not want.

An hour later…

Many students have finally arrived, but they don't seem to be talking about something grave. The young students were all relaxed and going on about their own business.

It was clear that they never saw the gruesome news that was Tatsuya thought while looking at the normal behavior of every student below the grounds.

Tatsuya today is on the rooftop with his little sister. What happened earlier were something that Miyuki was very afraid to see and know, not the massacre itself and not the implied suspicion that a magician was behind it, but the upshot that will impact the world of magician, the world where she and her brother are in.

Still very worried about it, Miyuki still made a disconcerted expression while holding on tight on the metal railings.

(I wonder if the Yotsuba will react to this. Aunt Maya is really touchy about this kind of issues and will not hesitate to do drastic measures to resolve this…)

Miyuki's worries grew bigger by the minute.

Tatsuya knew well what Miyuki was thinking about and leaving her be is not an option.

"Miyuki…"

Tatsuya grabbed Miyuki's hand that is gripping the railing and held it gently.

"Onii-sama…"

The needy expression in Miyuki's eyes was showing how worried she is. Tatsuya knew that holding her hand won't be enough to calm her down.

Tatsuya and thinking of light embracing her sister but he was too late because Miyuki moved to embrace him tightly before he could even move.

"Onii-sama…"

Tatsuya detected a sniffle from Miyuki, no doubt that this issue had seriously affected her. Miyuki crying was something Tatsuya wanted to avoid so he will do his best to calm his sensitive little sister.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

Tatsuya gently pulled his sister into a hug while softly touching her silky hair.

Miyuki greatly tightened her grip on Tatsuya more, it didn't seem like she will be letting go of him anytime soon.

Tatsuya himself did not expect that his sister would be this affected by that gruesome news, but he knew this to be normal, because after all it is not the event she is concerned at, but how that would impact the world he and his sister are walking in.

Of course what Erika said earlier mirrored Tatsuya's silent musing. Based from the report, the massacre took place right when the janitor who saw the scene first was about to enter. It only takes not less than a second for a person to open a door. So killing 150 people in that short time cannot be pulled off by mere physical prowess or deadly weapon… only magic can pull that off.

Tatsuya knew how sensitive the topic is to everyone, especially towards young aspiring magicians.

(I should consult Major Kazama and Lieutenant Fujibayashi.)

But thinking about those things now would be trivial, because today, his only concern is relieving his little sister of her worries.

The two kept on hugging on the roof. Fortunately they were positioned somewhere hidden and that no one could see them locked in this intimate embrace.

Save for one Kitayama Shizuku who happened to be intending to spend some time on the roof.

"Is Honoka already too late?"

Shizuku mumbled.

She had thought earlier of calling Honoka to join her on the roof but with this here, the prudent action would be to go down and avoid spoiling the moment of the siblings.

At the same time, in the Magic University, three students who once were first high students converged in the cafeteria of their new school, discussing something that seemed really grave.

The three are very prominent persons; two are even members of the Ten Master Clans, standing atop the pinnacle of magic in all Japan and with their reputation being well known to the world.

These two are Saegusa Mayumi and Juumonji Katsuto.

The third one was Ichihara Suzune, though not one of the Ten Master Clans, she was once the member of a family that once was with the numbers, the Ichihana family.

"Rin-chan, Juumonji-kun, did you two see it?"

The usually light and bubbly Mayumi is putting on a very worried face. Of course the two she is talking to knew well what she meant.

"That news about the strange massacre in Arlington? Yeah I saw it on the news." Suzune had a very grave face while saying that, seems that she too is greatly concerned about this.

Katsuto is the only one who is still unaffected by the gravity of this issue, seeing that he maintained a calm demeanor.

"My dad immediately called for an emergency meeting concerning the whole Saegusa members. Even I was included." Mayumi fiddled nervously with her fingers while saying that.

"Same for me." Katsuto responded with a one-liner.

"So it's that serious?"

"The suspect of that event clearly used magic, so it concerns us all." Mayumi responded quite strong to Suzune. But Mayumi may have forgotten that they are in the cafeteria, though the current nimbers are few, there are still students here that may overhear their confidential talk.

"Mayumi you may have been too loud there."

After being told off by Suzune, Mayumi looked down ashamed. She was ashamed that she let her emotions get the best of her today.

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize Saegusa, what you said is of course true. This issue was so important that all traces of it in the television and the internet was quickly withdrawn and erased. I bet no one had the chance to download it because it was deleted quickly in all the databases around the world."

What Katsuto said is something Mayumi and Suzune did not even know.

"You mean it was deleted in an instant?"

"From all the databases of the world?"

Mayumi and Suzune parroted parts of Katsuto's words while putting on really surprised faces.

"It's that serious. Also expect that soon that the heads of Ten Master Clans might meet up to discuss this issue. Though the real importance of this is still unknown to us, I think it is safe to say that this massacre in Arlington is related to something that is bigger. Seeing how worked up everyone is."

Silence was the only answer Mayumi and Suzune could give to Katsuto. He was spot on that the two had nothing else to say.

Back at First High.

Class of the Magic Engineering course.

It is 11:30am, near noon and the new course that is the Magic Engineering course had released it students for a lunch break. Though while the rest of the students went out, Tatsuya remained seated on his place.

"Going for lunch Tatsuya-kun?" Mizuki invited Tatsuya.

"I'll pass today Mizuki."

Tatsuya however declined.

"Okay then but will you be catching on?"

"… Until I finish her."

"Alright."

Receiving the assurance from Tatsuya, Mizuki went after bidding him goodbye.

With Mizuki gone, Tatsuya is the only one left in the room, concentrating was even easier now the he is all by his lonesome. Tatsuya took out his virtual display and started searching, searching for something very important.

He is not using the connection of the school nor any other services; he is using the server that Fujibayashi gave him.

By using this, he can access a lot of restricted files without trouble of censorship or restrictions; this was after all the work of the "Electron Sorceress".

(Something is oddly familiar about that massacre… I think I have come across that before…)

Tatsuya tried hard to remember the similar thing that he encountered which could somehow shed a light on that strange massacre that happened in Arlington.

"A magic that tears that body apart and splatters the blood on the walls, very much similar to an Old Norse magic…"

(Curious?)

Tatsuya stood up when he heard an unfamiliar voice suddenly invading his thoughts. He dropped his virtual display because of surprise.

Tatsuya looked around, concentrating on his surroundings. Try to detect any traces of magic in the air, but surprisingly… he detected nothing… not even the faintest sliver of magic.

Tatsuya was not that naïve to say or think that it only his head playing tricks on him.

Mere fatigue cannot faze him and especially it cannot create a hallucination in his head that sounded so much like a person's voice echoing right inside his head.

(Why don't you use your eyes?)

Again the voice rang and this time it is even louder, also Tatsuya can clearly distinguish that is sounded like the voice of a woman.

Soon everything began to turn black for Tatsuya. It wasn't something in his eyes; it was the literal surrounding turning black.

The walls, the desks, the chairs, everything in the room are slowly being devoured by the darkness around him.

"Tch!"

Tatsuya closed his eyes.

He knew that relying on his physical sight won't do him any good. But he had an alternative, a sight that can provide him absolute picture of everything around him.

Tatsuya is seeing everything in the information dimension and he saw what kind of power twisted the room to turn into a black void.

A black water like substance filling in the information dimension of the room he is in.

But more than that what really caught Tatsuya's attention is the unbelievable distortion right above him, not on the roof but in the sky right above him.

That point of the information dimension is crowded with unusual concentration of unidentifiable form of Eidos which heavily coats a wide area of the sky black, swirling like a whirlpool in the sky.

Seconds later, a feminine form slowly shaped from inside the concentration of dim swirling.

(Do you see me now?)

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes when he saw who is playing tricks on him.

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short. Next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Apocalypse

A/N: New chapter for this one. Wondering what's taking so long for the Mahouka LN to translate, well it's their job anyway and I just read it is useless to complain.

Anyway have studied the things about Mahouka and I must say I'm 70% complete, but men Mahouka sure can confuse you about its explanation in magic. Luckily Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, High School DxD provided with a lot of inspiration regarding magic.

First few chapters will be down time but after that, battles will happen and gory scenes will be shown. Of course everyone can expect familiar magic from other animes but I won't copy the data whole I'll just take inspiration from it and make something new.

That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka (except for my plot and OCs), it belongs to Satou Tsutomu.

Chapter 2: The one who is behind

"Ufufufufufufu!"

The female figure inhabiting the mass of black particles above the talk began to laugh in an eerie manner.

The being slowly descended down, her diffuse frame passed through all physical boundaries such as the roof and concrete walls of the school.

Tatsuya began to examine this being that started that was toying with him.

Tatsuya used the impeccable insight of his Elemental Sight to do an in-depth scan of the strange being's manifestation.

(Her entire physical manifestation is totally made up of a different form of Eidos moving freely inside the Information dimension as if it was not a part of the Eidos recorded in the Idea. But why is the Eidos that compose her manifestation turned a shade of black? No magician can project his/her image in the Information dimension like this… More so… this doesn't seem like an illusion at all… no illusion can exist inside the Information Dimension… the restorative ability of the Idea where the Eidos is recorded would have erased it already… much like what it does to healing magic…)

Tatsuya kept a calm face whilst he feverishly thought about what this being in front of him is.

However, not matter how much Tatsuya tried to make sense of the baffling phenomena in front of him, but everything about he knew is being defied by the phantom that appeared.

Surprisingly the phantom herself seems to know what he was thinking about.

"Don't be so guarded young destroyer; this is just a partial projection of myself created by my ability to manipulate the Eidos in the Information Dimension. Interesting isn't it? Our abilities aren't that far apart am I right Shiba Tatsuya or maybe I should call you Yotsuba Tatsuya?"

Upon hearing that, Tatsuya quickly draw his CAD, Silver Horn and aimed it directly at the image hovering in front of him.

He is already prepared to use Gram Demolition, he could've fired in that instant but Tatsuya did not rush his actions and carefully considered what might happen if he were to provoke this entity that can apparent move and manipulate Eidos, the scenario if he did could've becoming very grueling.

A battle against some who can manipulate Eidos is something he should avoid at all cost.

The entity said it can manipulate the Eidos this completely entails that her power can very well erase anything she wanted. It was akin to Tatsuya's power, though his is only to restore the Eidos to its past form, but the enemy in front of him can safely be said to possess both the likeness and the opposite to Tatsuya's ability.

So Tatsuya carefully considered his next move.

"Eh? Planning to fight me?"

A coquettish voice escape from the entity. The entity stopped hovering and stepped on the ground, thought because of her ethereal body her steps still looked very unnatural.

The entity then walked slowly towards Tatsuya.

The closer she gets, the clearer Tatsuya could make out of her image.

Her height seemed close to Tatsuya's height but he can't tell for sure because she still hovers off the ground occasionally.

Her body appeared to be physical now but it is still obviously made up of Eidos that were tainted by a black color. But compared to earlier her component seem compact from being diffuse or wraith-like form earlier.

"How cautious, you didn't fire your Gram Demolition at me. Well of course Gram Demolition can harm non-physical beings but you took my powers into account, you really are careful at your decisions."

The praise from the entity had no ulterior meaning, it was nothing but pure praise but it didn't seem like Tatsuya was at the least bit flattered. He in fact felt more wary of the entity.

"You know what I think, you would have the chance of hurting me if you knew how to control your Elemental Sight. By using your unique eyes you can see the changes in the Eidos, allowing you to see what you should restore when you use Regrowth. And of course if you can accomplish that then the opposite is no different. If you can restore Eidos, meaning you can also manipulate them, just like I can."

Tatsuya's eyes narrowed when the entity started telling him ways for him to fight her. This was not help but it is more like she was underestimating him by telling him all this.

"Are you perhaps underestimating me?"

A laughter escape from the entity.

"No, as a matter of fact, it is the opposite. I see a lot of myself whenever I look at you. After all the time I spent viewing your birth and growth, I can safely say that you and I are not that much different in many ways."

"Viewing me? I wonder how much you knew?"

Tatsuya challenged the entity. But this was not out of purely provoking it, this was intended to extract from how much she knew.

"Where should I start? Oh! When you were born into the Yotsuba clan, when you were operated by your mother, at you first instatement as a guardian to your little sister, when you joined in the fight to repel the Great Asian Alliance in Okinawa, you becoming the Special Lieutenant Ooguro Ryuuya of the Independent Magic battalion, the first time you entered First High, when you destroyed the Blanche syndicate, you becoming a part of the representative for First High in the Nine School Competitions, when you killed the members of the organization No Head Dragon and rest about Yokohama, the Parasite and so on… Such a stellar record for a mere student, but I think that being a student does not fully cover your description since you have already reached a height no student can achieve."

Tatsuya began to toy with the thought of using his Gram Demolition now.

The entity knew a lot about him, but a lot is not even enough to cover it. She knew everything about his past.

"Could you be someone from Dahan? Or are you from the Great Asian Alliance?"

The question however just made the entity laugh heartily as if what Tatsuya said was really comical.

"Do you honestly think that those crude and idiotic organizations have the ability to have the services of a magician like me?"

"I didn't think so too. I was only trying to confirm it."

Tatsuya answered bluntly before he slowly lowered his CAD, determining that the visiting entity had no intention of fighting.

"Oh? Why lower you CAD all of a sudden?"

Quite a challenging tone escaped the entity, however Tatsuya chose to smile at the feign provocation.

"I figured that there is no need for me to point my CAD at you. You're not here to cause trouble anyway."

"What's your basis?"

The entity hovered closer to Tatsuya and circled around him.

"You could have changed the Eidos around this school and have it vanish out of existence."

Hearing that from Tatsuya, the entity once again laughed.

"You seem to know something about my power, tell me, what else is my power?"

"That's about the only thing I can deduce for now. But I know that you can bend the Eidos to your will, nullifying its restorative properties making it a mold that will shape to your liking. Like this perhaps, you forcibly dismantle other Eidos to form this projection you currently use to play host to you consciousness."

"Wow, what you lack in magic you make up for your sharp intellect."

Tatsuya found it a little strange when earlier this was a tense situation but now he and the visiting entity are talking as if they are friends or something. He even got praised, for the second time though it didn't seem to be something he should take as a pleasant gesture, because the entity he is conversing is still without a doubt a hostile.

"I really wished that Miya would've at least taken care of you before she went with her little plan of self-punishment."

Another bomb was dropped.

From the way the entity spoke of Tatsuya's late mother, it seemed that she had prior knowledge of the Mistress of Lethe, Yotsuba Miya.

"You knew her?"

"Of course, we know each other well. She was the first to clearly perceive me though she doesn't have the Elemental Eyes. Her intuition was far stronger than I what I have imagined. Though I don't think she told anyone of my existence, seeing as you don't even know me at all."

The entity started floating around the room while talking to Tatsuya.

"Geez she was so stagnant about her obligation to her family and the guilt of turning her sister into an emotionally distant killer. Such a waste, though I would like to highlight that at least she gave birth to you, that's one plus I would give her."

Tatsuya could only furrow his eyebrows when the entity started talking about his mother.

"The last part of your sentence, what does it mean?"

Tatsuya pointed out the interesting part of the entity's sentence.

The latter seemed amused of Tatsuya curiosity so she obliged herself to shed a little light at the issue.

"It means what it means. Miya giving birth to you is the most important phenomenon of this age."

The entity stopped hovering and finally landed on the floor. Her feet did not phase through the concrete floor but it landed right on floor.

The black Eidos that compose her frame began to dispersed, slowly disappearing like dissolving substances in water. Revealing a physical body behind the black Eidos, however when that bodily was revealed to Tatsuya, he quickly draw back his CAD and pointed it directly at the entity who has now revealed its true form.

"Oh? Sorry my true appearance seems to resemble someone you know, your mother perhaps?"

Tatsuya's ire was slightly poked. He didn't know whether this was a trick by the being or otherwise but the body revealed behind the cloak of the black Eidos is completely identical to the appearance of his late mother, Miya.

The jet black hair and exact same blouse she last wore during the incident in Okinawa; everything about Miya was perfectly copied by the illusion right in front of him.

Tatsuya almost mistook it as the real thing.

But Tatsuya managed to pull his wits together.

He was not one to be shocked for a long time; he quickly recovered from the surprise and immediately summarized the situation in his thoughts.

This wasn't a natural phenomenon to begin with. Right now, Tatsuya's eyes are the Elemental Sight and he is not seeing things through the physical realm but through the Information Dimension. But shockingly her appearance to his eyes are normal and not in the appearance of a color much like everything when being viewed through the Information Dimension, it was like he was viewing him through his normal sight.

"I must say, Miya has exquisite taste for blouses. Though I certain would prefer old Victorian style dresses."

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes; he just picked up something from the words of the entity that took the form of his late mother.

"A question, what are you?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not stupid enough to think of you as human, you're powers are certainly too impossible for a human to possess more so I can tell from how you speak that you're someone who had lived for a very long time now."

The entity that has the same appearance as Miya smiled and then clapped her hands to praise Tatsuya.

"Quite perceptive. I must give you praise for that again."

The entity quickly dashed to Tatsuya, having her face in a very close proximity to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya's inhumanly fast reaction fell behind in the face of this uncanny speed, it seemed like she moved to him in just the span of a millionth of a second.

"You're right, about your third statement but your first two seemed a little lacking in validation. So allow me to clear it up, first of all I'm still human, will at least my body is and my powers definitely surfaced when I was still a young human girl, a few thousand years ago to be precise."

Tatsuya only managed to move away from her when she finished her sentence. Tatsuya made sure that had created at least a considerable distance from the entity and prepared to fire his Gram Demolition at her.

But despite knowing that Tatsuya can attack at any time now, the entity that looked so much like his mother still walked towards him, not minding that he might retaliate with Gram Demolition.

"Actually I have to correct my statement, my power isn't something that humans can easily wield and it seems to be something unique to me. Much like you as well, Tatsuya."

She touched barrel of Silver Horn when she got close, then she withdrew hand held it to her side. Eidos began to swirl to her hand and forming the exact same thing she touched just now, the Silver Horn CAD of Tatsuya.

"My, you are good at build this new kind of talismans they call CAD. Modern magician sure has made a lot of improvement in how magic was meant, but sadly… they have forgotten what magic really is. They treat it as if it was some sort of crude science. I'm saddened by that fact…"

She toyed with the replica of Silver Horn that she made before letting it dissolve into nothing.

"Though the others with me are not saddened, they are enraged by it. They revere magic as a force that is alive and they aren't happy at all in what the modern magicians did."

The entity drew something in thin air; it was old Latin symbols spelling the word, Apocalypsis.

"Apocalypsis… an old biblical legend about the end of times. What does that have to do with what you said?"

"It has everything to do with it. Expect the end of times soon… Tatsuya."

Tatsuya again holstered his CAD.

"So is this it? You came to warn me about this impending doom."

"That is pretty much why I came all the way here. I don't want you to die so early, after all I've put a lot of faith in you, hoping that you might become what I am before."

Tatsuya felt a little uncomfortable with those words. This was no joke, to here this from a potential enemy.

"May I ask what you mean by that?"

The entity giggled when Tatsuta asked her.

"I'll give you one reason….. Because we have the same eyes that can see what's beyond reality."

Tatsuya's widened a little.

It was clear what the entity was implying.

But in that instant, she vanished from his eyes.

Tatsuya's elemental sight can't detect her anymore. It was like she just vanished in an instant from existence.

(This is bad…)

Tatsuya deactivated his Elemental Eyes, everything returned to its usual appearance.

Tatsuya found himself standing in the middle of the Magic Engineering course classroom, thinking deeply of what just transpired not moments ago.

(An enemy I know nothing about… but in turn she knows everything about me… this is a pretty hard situation to escape… More so…)

The premonition given to him by that entity echoed loudly in his thoughts.

(Apocalypse huh?)

Tatsuya didn't know why but he found himself smirking.

(Why don't I feel any doubts about the warning. Almost as if I considered that as to be true.)

"Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya was awakened from his stupor when Erika's voice.

"Uh… Erika, Leo… what are you two doing here?"

"Well we had a little snag on our practicals so we are the ones who were released late."

"Truthfully the two of us got paired with each other and ended up failing the practicals three times. That is the reason why we're late."

Leo's clarification just made Erika's pained face even more pained.

"Some things really don't change after all." Tatsuya sighed and then smiled as he walked towards Erika and Leo.

"I'm starving, why don't we go eat something." Tatsuya headed out of the classroom inviting the mismatched paired with him.

"You don't need to say that again." Leo went with Tatsuya in an instant and of course Erika followed.

And so the trio of Erika, Leo and Tatsuya walked in the bright hallways of First High, leading to the cafeteria.

The three of them were 20 minutes late than other students in having their lunch.

Erika and Leo were detained in their practicals, while Tatsuya were late for some other reason.

"Tatsuya-kun why are you staring off into space anyway?" Erika peeked over Tatsuya's direction and asked about his odd behavior when they found him in the classroom.

Tatsuya smiled a little, it wasn't because he found something funny but it was out of bewilderment. He himself had no idea what just happened there himself.

That unexpected visit from that unexpected entity threw a rock that rocked Tatsuya's thoughts. More so, the premonitions it brought was far more terrifying than its prowess it had shown.

"Oi, Tatsuya."

Leo had to pat Tatsuya to wake him up from his dazed.

"Sorry, must've been the stress from working here in school."

Tatsuya feigned being exhausted. Of course exhaustion is not the reason for him being bemused like today. His thoughts were all occupied by the words from the visitor earlier.

"Well whatever work it is, it must be very tiring to make the robotic Tatsuya feel all tired."

"That is somehow rude Erika."

"Ehehehehe!"

At least due to Erika's unconscious efforts, the situation was diverted away from topic.

Finally the three arrived in the cafeteria and was immediately spotted by Miyuki sitting together with Honoka, Mizuki, Shizuku, Akechi, Hagane and Mikihiko and waved at the three late comers.

The usual bunch got some other additions though it didn't seem bad at all; more company is something that Tatsuya had gone used to ever since he came here in First High.

"Sorry for being late." Tatsuya apologized in behalf for himself, Erika and Leo who made everyone wait. Everyone did not even touch their meal yet and just probably talked to each other until the thre of them arrived. Therefore it can be implied that Honoka, Mizuki, Shizuku, Akechi, Hagane and Mikihiko did not eat by themselves and it can be clearly said that it is Miyuki's influence that made them act out her "I won't eat without my brother" character.

"It's alright Onii-sama. Weren't that hungry anyway."

Immediately after Miyuki said that, her stomach growled softly, prompting a blush to cover Miyuki's pale cheeks.

Tatsuya including Erika and Leo felt even guiltier knowing that the one that fasted with Miyuki waiting for they must've been starving.

"Leo, Erika let's get our lunch."

"Yeah, I don't want to be accused of causing them ulcer."

After fetching their own lunch, Tatsuya, Erika and Leo joined the gang and they finally had their lunch.

"Onii-sama about the Steeplechase event in the Nine School Competition, has there been any progress in the selection of suitable candidates?" Miyuki who sat beside her brother obviously, asked about the current problem that is gnawing at the roots of the student council.

"None yet. Isori-senpai who is handling the selection at the moment and has been very quiet lately. He is stressed out obviously." Tatsuya said while eating his lunch in quite a fast manner. Which all of them have noticed that is to be very odd to Tatsuya' behavior.

"That was supposed to be your job Tatsuya-kun but Isori-senpai was adamant in taking it over for you." Honoka sighed again while making a pitying smile directed to Isori of course.

"Speaking of the Nine School Competition. I can already deduce that Tatsuya will be chosen as one of the frontline warriors again." Mikihiko said with a teasing smile on his face. It was like he was trying to poke fun on Tatsuya.

"Come to think of it, maybe I should nominate Mikihiko in the Steeplechase event. It is after possible because I have the power to coerce someone from the student body to participate."

Mikihiko paled the instant Tatsuya retaliated at him, the evil smirk on Tatsuya's face was enough to rob Mikihiko of his wits.

"Damn and I thought I could win against Tatsuya this time."

"Miki your four thousand years too early to defeat a nasty demon lord like Tatsuya." Erika sneered at the defeated Miki, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"Erika that sounded a little rude to Onii-sama. Please stop from comparing Onii-sama to monsters." Miyuki disagreed at Erika's jest by pouting intently.

"Erika you just touched the scales of the Bro-con dragon." Shizuku joined with her own jab at Miyuki.

Hearing that from Shizuku, Miyuki turned her now teary eyes to Tatsuya and began to whimper softly while snuggling on Tatsuya's chest.

"Onii-sama, their bullying me…"

The sniffle of the pitiful Miyuki was enough to convince everyone that Miyuki took it hard what Shizuku just said and now sought comfort on her Onii-sama's chest.

Of course everyone who saw the scene of Miyuki crying was immediately frozen in guilt and shock; to make the delicate Miyuki crying is something that would give you nightmares out of remorse.

"M-Miyuki wait I did meant that please stop crying and I'm sorry!"

Shizuku quickly apologized; she really thought that her teasing hurt Miyuki's feelings. Only to find out that she had been tricked by the Ice-queen of First High.

"Miyuki you should stop using your skills in acting, they really thought you are crying."

Tatsuya gently petted Miyuki's head.

Then later, Miyuki rose with a smug smirk on her face.

"Eh!? Miyuki! That was mean!"

"That was uncalled for; I was only trying to tease you…"

Honoka and Shizuku seemed to be the ones who are really affected by it, judging from their reactions.

"Sorry I just couldn't resist the temptation."

A bright smile graced Miyuki's lips; luckily it had the amiable effect of dispelling everyone's nervousness.

"I would think twice in teasing Miyuki now. I don't want to be branded as a devil that made the cute princess of First High cry." Akechi who accompanied the gang for the first time, presented her own statement.

"It's alright; if you want I can give all of you the perfect ammunition to poke fun at Miyuki."

Immediately after saying that, Miyuki grasped Tatsuya's mouth, preventing him from disclosing something that is dangerous to Miyuki's situation.

"Onii-sama who's side are you on anyway!?"

The flustered face of Miyuki brought about cuteness unseen by everyone, even those who viewed from afar couldn't help but look at the adorable Miyuki.

Soon everyone in the table could only laugh, much to Miyuki chagrin. However she got respite and it was in the form of Tatsuya's hand caressing her hair.

Classes went on and ended in the hour of four o'clock, quite early for the time students are actually released but since the Nine School Competition is nearing and due to the fact that there had been some sudden changes to it that everyone almost panicked and did whatever they can to dispel their worry for it.

The free time after school was intended for students to have their own individual activities, in other words their training for the most prestigious competition between the Nine Magical schools of Japan.

But for the three persons who are current living together, this was the time for an early retreat to their home for a well needed rest, since they will be busy next time anyway once the Nine School Competition starts.

"Tatsuya-oniisama is there anything you would want me to buy today?" Minami with her usual proud to be a maid behavior, asked if there is something that she can do that would benefit her pride as a maid.

"Nothing in particular today. Just use this as an opportunity to take it easy." Tatsuya turned to Minami with his usual hard to read smile.

"Hai…"

Though a little disappointed, Minami nodded and asked no more. Being obedient without question is a part of her duty as a maid.

"Minami why don't we spend the night discussing about the events in the Nine School Competition. You after all will pretty much become a contestant right?"

Miyuki happily suggested an alternate activity they can do tonight to Minami and of course the latter did not make any move of disagreeing with her mistress' request.

"Alright." With a curt bow, Minami acceded.

Watching the pleasant exchange of Miyuki and Minami, Tatsuya in turn was able to smile. Meaning there will be no silent competition is the house about who gets to do the most chores, like what Miyuki and Minami did at their first days together.

Also, if these two are going to do something on their own, Tatsuya can freely consult the 101 without interruption from the two.

But today it seemed that someone was expecting them by the gate of Fight High, black and slight curly hair, the university uniform and the most important trait, the ever so energetic smile plastered on her face, the person waiting by the gate is without a doubt the eldest daughter of the Saegusa Koichi, Saegusa Mayumi.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

Tatsuya whose name was called and including Miyuki and Minami aimed their eyes ahead, at the happily waving Mayumi that came here for an unexpected visit.

"Saegusa-senpai, what brings you here?"

Tatsuya was the first to strike a question.

"I had a lot of free time so I thought I could come and visit First High but I think my mind changed when I saw both you and Miyuki-chan. Oh? You seem to be with someone else too."

Mayumi quickly noticed the third person walking beside the Shiba siblings.

"Sakurai Minami, Mayumi-sama it is an honor to meet you."

Very humble and polite to Mayumi, Minami bowed as if she was a servant paying respect to her master, much to the shock of Miyuki, Tatsuya and especially Mayumi who is receiving the valiantly display of incomparable maid skills.

"She's our cousin who is currently living with me and Miyuki." Tatsuya provided a more clear answer to Mayumi who is seem confused up till now.

"Oh is that so. Nice to meet you then Minami-san." Mayumi happily smiled at Minami.

"So Saegusa-senpai what is your complaint today?"

Tatsuya used that to start off a conversation with his visiting senpai, though Mayumi herself took it as some kind of jest from Tatsuya.

"Does Tatsuya-kun imply that I'm only coming here to complain to him about my life?"

Puffing her slightly red cheeks at Tatsuya, Mayumi fumed a little after being implied as a whiner by Tatsuya.

"Well you always give people that vibe, besides I'm speaking out of experience."

Mayumi took a step closer to Tatsuya and bravely aimed her complaining look on Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-kun you are being rude here."

Truthfully not just Mayumi's stare but two other stares are assaulting Tatsuya. On the left are the chilly gaze from his smiling sister Miyuki and the curious stare from right that belonged to Minami.

Tatsuya felt that he made a lapse in his little skit, now he is stuck between the stares of these three young ladies.

"Well, trivialities aside, I came here to discuss something interesting to Shiba-kun, would you like to discuss it with me?" Mayumi stowed her childish fit of glaring because she teased and returned herself back to her usual self.

"… Well if you want, you can come with us to our house or maybe we can discuss this somewhere like a café?"

The first part actually piqued Mayumi interest. The thought of being able to see the house of Tatsuya was an opportunity Mayumi can't afford to pass up.

"Well if you three are going home, I can't force you to accompany me somewhere right? So I guess it would be to everyone's advantage if we chose your house as the venue."

A little embarrassed, Mayumi turned to the side when she said that.

Minami had no changes in her expression when Mayumi said that, Tatsuya was a little surprised but Miyuki was greatly disturbed by it though she managed to hide her displeased demeanor in that instant.

"If that's okay with you Tatsuya-kun, Miyuki-chan?"

Tatsuya and Miyuki looked at each other and then smiled.

"Well there is always a first time for everything. Let's go then senpai."

And so from three, their number grew to four when Mayumi was added to the mix.

It was 5:23pm when Tatsuya, Miyuki, Minami and the tagging Mayumi arrived at the Shiba household.

Mayumi took a good look at the house where the two most outstanding students of First High are living.

"Please senpai step inside." Miyuki invited Mayumi who took a little time in looking the outside appearance of the house.

"Wow, really clean." Mayumi looked very dazzled when she saw the interior of the house.

Contemporary is the first time that comes to Mayumi's mind when she saw the inside of the house, more so everything is clean and scot free. Mayumi could clearly guess that Minami was responsible for most of this; evident that she saw her already in her apron the moment she went inside.

"Tatsuya-oniisama I will be cooking dinner now."

"Let me help you with that Minami. Onii-sama is there something you want?"

Miyuki also went to the kitchen but spared a moment to ask her brother if he wanted anything specific meal for tonight.

"I'll just leave it to you and Minami."

"Alright!"

With a smile, Miyuki disappeared to the kitchen.

"Lucky you Tatsuya-kun."

Hearing those suspicious words, Tatsuya turned his eyes back to Mayumi with a slightly inquisitive look.

Tatsuya avoid did not get what she meant, causing Mayumi to sigh in exasperation.

"Well anyway, about what I wanted to talk to you about."

Mayumi adapted a slightly serious tone when she broached about her intention in coming here.

From the looks on her face, this was something that is extremely important to her, judging on how much her expression changed.

And Tatsuya can clearly guess what it is…

"Is it about the Arlington incident?"

A little surprised at first but then she smiled knowingly.

"Nothing really surprises Tatsuya-kun. Oh well, that it. I'm curious what is your view about that incident?"

"My view?"

Tatsuya knew that she would ask this. After all, this is something that greatly involves magicians because without a doubt, the one responsible was a magician and a magician causing serious trouble will bear unbelievable backlash from the higher ups of the Magic society, one such higher ups is the Ten Master Clans.

"Tatsuya-kun surely has his own insightful view to everything… so it might be helpful if I get a little from your brain."

"That issue is something that we should be so concerned at the moment."

Mayumi was a little surprised of Tatsuya's curt reply.

"But isn't that something we should give attention to. Because… we are magicians after all."

"That is also the exact same reason why we should let the ones who are tasked to take care of it keep it under wraps. If we pry on the issue then it will scatter and will complicate the situation, that is pretty much the reason why they had the news erased in that instant."

Tatsuya won the argument before it even began; Mayumi was forced to bow out by Tatsuya's logic.

"Tatsuya-kun didn't even give me time for a second turn."

Mayumi mumbled.

"Hm?"

Tatsuya slightly heard what Mayumi muttered but couldn't clearly make it out.

"It's nothing."

Seeing that she becoming a little flustered, Tatsuya decided to stop poking on Mayumi's demeanor and just leave it at that.

"Anyway senpai, care to join us for dinner?"

Tatsuya abruptly changed the topic and tried to make Mayumi stay here for dinner.

"If I'm not intruding then, I'm in your care." Mayumi started to blush a little when she said that.

"You'll find that the cooking of Miyuki and Minami will suit your tastes."

Tatsuya proudly said as he stood up.

"I would like to eat Tatsuya-kun's cooking though…"

Mayumi this time made sure that her mumble was only loud enough to be heard by herself, it would be too embarrassing to have Tatsuya hear it.

"Hey Tatsuya-kun why don't we help the two?"

"Well… I guess, it is better since senpai would broach on that topic again if we remain here sitting in the living room."

Mayumi pouted when she heard that.

"Tatsuya-kun… you are really dull."

"Hm?"

"Nothing!"

With a snort, Mayumi went on and barged into the kitchen not waiting for Tatsuya. Meanwhile, Tatsuya himself was at a loss as to what he just did wrong.

While the pleasantries are happening in the lives of everyone, somewhere in a place of blistering cold and capriciousness, someone is also enjoying something that is quite troublesome for those her doing might apply to.

That someone is a woman, a female that boasts incredible beauty enough to keel over the beauties of the heavens. Her long jet black hair is kept in place by a star shaped headdress tying it into a short ponytail, she wore a black gown and a black robe draping over her shoulders. She sat by a throne-like chair with a table in front of her. On the table is a pot of tea and a cup.

Her attire seemed to be suited for slightly chilly seasons but if compared to the place where she is currently in, her attire would look very trivial.

The place that she is in is in the South Pole, where a big blizzard is currently tearing apart the snow covered land. The woman is having tea in a place so viciously frigid and she is not even showing one ounce of being affected by the deathly weather.

The reason for this is because there is a field around her that pretty much expels all external forces, rendering the space she is in a stagnant field without external influence.

"Warm tea in a cold weather, a perfect combination. Don't you think so, Xylphy?"

The woman turned to the little girl with blonde hair who is sitting on the snowy ground beside her, making a little hut made of snow. The attire of the little girl is a frilly dress with an equally frilly sun hat.

"Mistress Mildregard, can I ask a question?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you tell the destroyer about our plans? Are you trying to help him?"

The woman laughed at the girl's inquiry.

"Of course I am. I fancy him, we have a lot of resemblance he and I."

The women named Mildregard took a sip on her tea.

"He doesn't look like you at all." The girl again said but only laughter answered her question.

"I don't mean our appearance, what I meant is our powers and our situation during youth. But as of my plans regarding him, that is yet to be revealed. But for now, focus on her."

Mildregard pointed her cup at the ice pillar standing inside the separate field she had created.

The young girl who goes by the name Xlyphy stood up and went to the pillar. She raised her left hand and slowly moved it left to right as if she was wiping something.

The effects of the girl's gesture manifested on the pillar, the frozen rime the obscured the surface of the ice structure began to vanish, revealing something inside it.

A woman is inside the pillar, frozen inside the frigid tomb.

"Yotsuba Miya's life is still not completely restored." Xylphy deduced just by looking at the still pale features of the woman inside, Yotsuba Miya.

"How long until she is fully restored?"

"Two or three days Mistress."

Xylphy answered blandly.

"Well, that's fine. It is better than the waiting for the exhumation of her corpse from the Yotsuba territory."

"May I ask again Mistress? Why do we need to raise this woman from the dead?"

The blonde girl ran to Mildregard and rested her face on the latter's lap.

"I need her abilities for my plans and also… I plan to make her regret about not treating Tatsuya, my descendants, well."

Upon hearing that, Xylphy raised her head and looked at Mildregard.

"But isn't he supposed to be her son?" That question was of course to be expected from Xylphy. But Mildregard fixed the stray hairs the curious blonde girl on her face.

"Miya gave birth to his flesh and blood, but his powers are derived from mine, which makes me the mother of his power."

Mildregard had a proud smile on her face when she said that.

"Anyway on another note, how are the others doing?" Mildregard changed the topic of the conversation.

"They have already set about in preparing for initial part of the plan and the Purging Ritual has been initiated in the five points of the main magical structures." The young Xylphy answered while keeping her emotions devoid.

"Very well, all is smoothly proceeding."

In the middle of the freezing wastes of the South Pole, a diabolical plan has been unveiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Apocalpyse

A/N: Another late update for this one since I'm currently prioritizing Truth Be Told. Thank god for the Mahouka forum on Animesuki, some of the questions that I have were answered there when I visited it. Nothing much to say yet to the Mahouka anime other than awesome, so far the anime has closely stuck to the novel's path and nothing seems to be off about it. Moreover it was very fun to watch. Somehow, I think that Mahouka will become a 26 episode series, the Nine School Competitions arc cannot be finished with just three more episodes. That maybe is the plan of the animators, very sly.

I'll try to update faster next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Satou Tsutomu.

Chapter 3: Glimpse

Shiba Household, 8:30pm.

After a studious preparation of dinner by Miyuki and Minami, with Tatsuya and Mayumi on the supporting role, the well prepared feast was finally set forth on the table inside the dining room of the Shiba Household.

"Hmmm! This looks really good!" Mayumi had been from her university to First High, she hadn't eaten anything during her trip and none either earlier when she was talking to Tatsuya. She had been little starving ever since she arrived in First High but she lost focus on her hunger when she saw Tatsuya whom she had wanted to converse to.

But now that all worries and thoughts aside in Mayumi's head, her hunger finally took dominance in her senses and made the now presented feast that she helped with look very mouth-watering to her.

"Dig in senpai, I don't want you to drool all over yourself for waiting." Tatsuya urged the nearly drooling Mayumi to let herself loose on the dinner. But the latter seemed to have noticed her unbecoming behavior and quickly fixed her attitude abruptly.

"That's sort of rude Tatsuya-kun; I'm not some pig that will charge at the sight of food." Mayumi looked away from Tatsuya while puffing her white rosy cheeks.

She turned away because she was embarrassed, but more of a powerful reason for it is that she doesn't want Tatsuya to see her childish behavior whenever she is flustered.

During when she was his senpai in First High, Mayumi had already received a ton of mistakes and misunderstanding of her intentions from Tatsuya, so now, she is taking great care that she is not embarrassed this time.

Seeing Mayumi so, Miyuki couldn't help but crack a smile. Though feeling amused by her senpai's reaction is not the prime reason, Miyuki couldn't help but worry as well.

Her pretty and famous Mayumi-senpai is getting more and more attached to her onii-sama.

Based from past experience, Mayumi had been very susceptible to suddenly losing composure and being embarrassed whenever she is with Tatsuya. To, Miyuki it was obvious without pointing it out.

Miyuki, despite it was still too early to discern the depth of her feelings, knew that Mayumi has a thing for her onii-sama. Miyuki doesn't know the exact reason why Mayumi was like so to her big brother, but Miyuki can think of a few things that helped to advance things to where they are now.

"Let's eat already; I'm sure all of us are really hungry by now." Miyuki urged Tatsuya and Minami to take the lead so that's the shy Mayumi would stop fumbling out of timidness.

And so the dinner started.

The dining table of the Shiba household is new, ordered just this week by Minami as per Tatsuya's orders.

The new table was only for four persons, perfect for the current number of persons that are about to have dinner right now.

Mayumi sat across Tatsuya while Miyuki was across Minami's seat.

The meal set on the table is a variety of dishes of Japanese culinary. Shrimp Tempura that was the crowning achievement of both Miyuki and Minami, fried chicken that received help from Tatsuya preparing and the miso soup that had Mayumi's aid in its finishing.

The four persons said their thanks for the grace in front of them and began to eat without much ado, as consideration to Mayumi who looked ready to pounce on the food.

"It's delicious!" Mayumi couldn't help but smile in ecstasy when she tasted the shrimp tempura that Miyuki and Minami made. In fact it was so good, for Mayumi at least, that her cheeks reddened every time she took a bite out of it.

"Senpai must be really hungry." Minami said that out of pure innocence.

"Senpai must've said so when she is already starving, it was rude of us not to notice." Miyuki sought for Mayumi forgiveness for their blatant (?) ignorance of her hunger.

"Really I wasn't that hungry so there is no need to fret about it."

Though Mayumi tried to curb the needless worry of the two girls, Tatsuya came in to derail her efforts by revealing an embarrassing detail.

"Senpai, it is not wise to ignore ones hunger in an extended time. Judging from you current situation, being a members of the Ten Master Clans and a student of a Magic University, I can tell that you are somewhat exhausted. You might get ulcer if you keep on ignoring your body's needs."

Mayumi droop her head down like a child unable to face her parent who is scolding her.

"Tatsuya-kun I said I wasn't that hungry!" Mayumi began to fluster around whilst she tried in vain to convince Tatsuya of her point but then Tatsuya himself pulled out a winning ace.

"So the stomach grumblings I heard ever since we met up in First High was just nothing."

Mayumi winced at that, she had no idea or hope to counter that, she was completely routed by Tatsuya's verbal assaults.

"Uuu…"

"I'm not saying this because I'm scolding you or anything; I'm just looking out for my senpai."

However, when Tatsuya said that rejoinder, Mayumi's expression took a turn around. From moping it ascended to embarrassment with hints of joy tied to it.

"Tatsuya-kun… really… if that was your aim, there was no need to embarrass me like that. You could've just said so." Mayumi sounded like she was complaining, but if the blush on her face and shy smile was included into the equation, complaining will not be a right choice as an answer.

Along the lines of embarrassed and happy would do the trick.

"Onii-sama, you really are worried for Mayumi-senpai aren't you?"

Though she was smiling, Miyuki is not entirely happy that her brother has developed deep (perhaps too deep) caring for others.

Minami opted not to get herself entangled in the now icy conversation, thanks to Miyuki who suddenly turned on or turned down the temperature in the room.

Tatsuya sighed, knowing that his sister is once again in a sharp mood towards him for being so considerate; he may have to put effort for her tonight so that she won't sulk like a spoiled child.

Mayumi on the other hand was lost in her own little world, thinking of things that if revealed to the three persons with her especially to the already irked one, things would get really tense.

Luckily, Mayumi noticed the icy atmosphere and decided to bring forth a topic everyone is interested in.

"So how is the new Student council doing in the midst of the sudden changes in the Nine School Competition events?"

It worked; Mayumi's effort to lighten the air has certainly paid off.

Miyuki who is radiating her subtle irritation changed her mood and quickly showed interest towards the topic, though her expression towards it wasn't a smile, but an exhausted sigh.

Mayumi could deduce quickly that the younger Shiba is dead tired.

"Today a pretty tough time, repicking the athletes again and reconfiguring the training program for the new events. Those two are the main reasons that much drained the Student council and the Club Management with all its energy."

Tatsuya, at Miyuki's inability to speak for herself, opted to do it in the stead of his weary-looking little sister.

"I hope A-chan is not imploding." Mayumi expressed her concern for the cute Azusa who is now sitting in the laurel of the title of Student council president.

Mayumi couldn't stop herself from worrying about her cute and meek Azusa. Just basing alone from the past, it was only natural for Mayumi to show such extensive concern for the current Student council president.

"She nearly did, when the changes were announced, good thing there is Isori-senpai to comfort her, but then again, Isori-senpai after that was the one placed in trouble when Chiyoda-senpai saw him with Nakajou-senpai."

Tatsuya inwardly smirked when he remembered that nasty love drama concerning the engaged couple and Azusa. Even Miyuki had to cover her lips to hide the smile of amusement hinting her cherry red lips. Minami was the only one inept on the subject as she kept on eating her dinner without changing her expression towards the subject.

"Did something interesting happen during that?" Mayumi had to poke on that matter; she became really interested when she saw the reaction of both Tatsuya and Miyuki.

"Well, somewhat." Tatsuya answered with an ambiguous reply. He wouldn't purposely blab out a topic like that to anyone for the sake of his own amusement, besides it would be rude to the persons involved to tell something gossip worthy about them to others.

"Tell me the details Tatsuya-kun." Mayumi tried to leer to Tatsuya for an answer but she was met with a curt rejection.

"No. It would be rude to them if I did." The expression on Tatsuya's face was enough to tell that he won't budge even if Mayumi decided to pursue that topic. So instead Mayumi sat back, slightly disappointed that she can't acquire that interesting piece of information that may provide her ammunition for the future.

Mayumi had to steer the topic back to the Nine School competition, because that was the first topic anyway.

"Anyway will Tatsuya-san compete again? I would definitely watch if you would once again step into the arena as a participant for Monolith Code."

"That would be impossible for me, my inclusion from last year was due to unexpected circumstances but this year the athletes that are responsible for that are in perfect condition, so I think I should return to my original job as an engineer and tactician." Tatsuya answered as if it was natural.

Of course it was natural, because what Tatsuya said truly was the truth. Because of the unprecedented things that took place last 9SC, as fate would have it or to be more precise as the former Student Council would have it, he became a contestant.

But now there is no need for him to go through that again, because this time he is will back to being an engineer, where he won't have to suffer the pain of being under the eyes of thousands of people.

"But it would be very good if I saw onii-sama again, striding to the arena as a contestant." Miyuki made a bright smile while she turned her eyes to Tatsuya.

"I am the same with Miyuki-oneesama. I would like to see Tatsuya-oniisama compete too."

Being barraged left and right by Miyuki and Minami, Tatsuya could only put on a weary smile. He wouldn't deliberately reject the hopes of the two but he can just say yes to them either, it seemed like answering either way would be a serious blunder, so being neutral was the best choice.

"If something does happen then I'll take on the task, but till then, I'll be sticking to my real duties." Tatsuya sealed the conversation with a neutral reply.

The dinner between the four ended in the hour of 9:30. Their talking seemed to have lengthened considerably when they didn't notice the time that has already passed.

"I can't believe it, I'm this late already!"

Mayumi exclaimed when she saw how much time has gone by. She had to be home because it might worry her dad and her siblings if she arrived in a very late hour.

"Sorry to have detained you here for a long time senpai, it seems we have inconvenienced you." Tatsuya together with Miyuki and Minami gave Mayumi their apologies.

"No, no please don't bow; I'm the one that came here out of my own volition." Mayumi waved her hands in front of her, trying to change to atmosphere that greatly embarrasses her.

"But isn't it a little too dangerous to have you walking by yourself at night?" Miyuki suddenly brought up that question which roused the attention of Tatsuya and Minami. But Mayumi herself has the solution in hand.

"Don't worry; I'll just call my escort."

Mayumi pulled out her phone and dialed the phone number of the main house of the Saegusa, requesting for an escort.

But after a few more redials, Mayumi couldn't reach the main house, for some odd reason; there was absolutely no signal here.

A very odd thing since location she is in is inside the vicinity of the city and nowhere near far-country areas where signal in sparsely distributed.

But still here it is no signal was ever present.

"Odd, no signal." Mayumi looked at her phone without a trace of any signal.

"There is nothing on ours too." Minami went to the phone by the couch and told Tatsuya that they too have no signal.

"Must be repairs on the lines or in the system." Miyuki was a little worried about this.

Though before things became very worrisome, Tatsuya opted to diffuse the situation before it stooped deeper into a worrisome territory.

"Saegusa-senpai… If you want I can give you a ride to your house."

The sudden offer roused feelings from the girls, well just for Miyuki and Mayumi. Though Tatsuya really had nothing ulterior mixed on his offer, the two girls seemed to have misunderstood it and outwardly showed their reaction.

Mayumi was visibly surprised and somewhat bashful that Tatsuya just offered his help.

Miyuki on the other hand to a certain degree felt a little irked that his onii-sama is getting too caring towards her senpai. Of course she was proud that her onii-sama was this caring, but to this degree where it should be unneeded, Miyuki can help but feel bothered by it.

Minami on the other hand had no serious expression to dish out; she was completely neutral to this event.

Perhaps sensing the mood, Tatsuya moved to clear whatever misunderstanding had occurred.

"Like what Miyuki said, letting Saegusa-senpai walk in these streets all by herself is not an accepted conduct. The least I can do is to give you safe passage to your home." Tatsuya clearly voiced out his intention to kill whatever misconception fleeted in the minds of Miyuki and Mayumi.

"But won't Tatsuya-kun have to return home all by himself after he escorted me?" Mayumi was a little guilty of troubling Tatsuya, but the latter has things taken care of.

"I have a bike senpai; there is no need to worry."

"Oh right then."

"Please wait a moment while I prepare our transportation." Tatsuya went to the garage to prepare his motorcycle, leaving the three girls right by the main door.

"Miyuki-san, I know this has been mentioned to you a couple of times, but… I just gotta say it. Your brother is very nice."

"Yes, I'm proud that onii-sama is very considerate for others."

Miyuki smiled despite her chest feeling the double effect of her onii-sama being kind to others, especially to girls. No matter how much it bothered her, she can't allow her own immature and selfish desires to take the lead of her reactions; it would be bad if she did.

"But will Tatsuya-kun be okay going back here all by himself?"

"No worries, Onii-sama will not be caught off-guard by a surprise attack."

Though she was worrying about her onii-sama being too close with other girls, Miyuki is not worried about her brother's prowess at thwarting surprise attacks, even though Mayumi had not meant to imply being attacked in her question.

"Oh, okay then…" Mayumi could only put on a wry smile at Miyuki's decisiveness in any matter concerning Tatsuya.

So it was decided, Tatsuya would escort Mayumi back to her house.

Soon the girls heard the sound of a motorcycle outside the house. The three went out to see Tatsuya already there with his bike and with a spare helmet in hand intended for Mayumi.

"Come senpai, the night is getting deeper."

"Alright…"

Mayumi walked out the gates of the Shiba household and took the helmet handed to her by Tatsuya. But whilst she had no qualms in receiving the helmet, she found herself hesitant to ride on the back of the motorcycle and especially, cling on to Tatsuya's back.

"Is there something wrong senpai?"

Tatsuya's broke through Mayumi's musing, causing her to stutter in confusion.

"The night will deepen if you don't get a move on."

At Tatsuya's urging Mayumi finally swallowed all her embarrassment and rode on the backseat of the bike, but she grabbed hold of the sides on the back of her seat instead of holding on to Tatsuya's back.

"You better hang on to me senpai, it might get dangerous once we get to the highway."

Mayumi's face immediately flushed red.

Touching Tatsuya like this would immediately cause her to show a shameful expression. She didn't why herself but she is very conscious whenever she is around Tatsuya, especially this time where she is to hold Tatsuya close.

"Come on senpai."

"O-Okay."

Mayumi let go of the handles she is currently holding on to and slowly shifted to Tatsuya's body in front of her.

Ever so slowly, Mayumi's hand gently slithered around Tatsuya's side and joined on the front, holding on to Tatsuya tightly.

Meanwhile from the open door of the house, Miyuki viewed the two with slightly disapproving eyes. The clingy imouto of Tatsuya is not very welcoming of someone else, even if it is her senpai, to become this close with her onii-sama.

By no means was this a romantic scene brewing, but Miyuki couldn't get that thought out of her mind, the jealousy was far too thick to be cut through.

"I'll be back later, Miyuki, Minami."

Since the night has stepped into the first minutes of 10:00pm, Tatsuya wasted no time and immediately started his bike and speed away.

"Miyuki-oneesama… it is better if we head inside."

"Alright."

Miyuki reluctantly stepped back inside the house.

It was obvious that she wanted to wait outside until her onii-sama returned, but if she did, Tatsuya will just scold her, so it was better to do something that wouldn't disappoint Tatsuya, that was what Miyuki choose.

When Miyuki entered Minamim closed the door and locked it.

"Umph!"

Miyuki suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. Even Minami made the same expression as Miyuki.

"Miyuki-oneesama…"

"I know…"

Miyuki and Minami sharply viewed the door. They weren't expecting something to come bursting in, but they were worried of what was out there lurking.

Faintly, Miyuki and Minami felt powerful surge of psion happening from all directions.

It was not one nor two, but numerous surges of psion, echoing whilst they surge out from unknown sources.

"Minami." Miyuki pulled Minami with her and the two took refuge by hiding behind the sofa.

After the two ducked, all the lights went out in unison. Everything that ran on electricity died instantly, as if an EM bomb was dropped from above to disable every technology under it.

But this one seem a bit different from that, the lights did not die in an instant, but they briefly flickered on and off for exactly three times before completely dying out.

Almost as if there was a disruption that passed through, a very strong one.

"….."

Miyuki slowly raised her head to peek, though it was pitch black since all lights quickly dimmed, not just on their house but on their neighbors too.

But still, Miyuki's eyes adjusted fast towards the darkness and she was able to see the blackened silhouettes of the furniture around them.

But aside from those irrelevant things, something caught Miyuki's eyes, something very relevant and terrifying.

Miyuki saw flashes of purple light coming from outside, coming inside the house through the glass window. The light was not that strong to cause blinding but it was bright enough to almost fill the house.

"Miyuki-oneesama…"

"Shhh…"

Miyuki placed a tight grip on Minami's lips, preventing her from talking.

(Massive psion bursts… and of scale… is this summoning magic? Like the literal summoning magic that was used to call out beings from another world?)

Like for the first time, felt afraid.

She wouldn't be surprised if they were surrounded.

"….."

Miyuki once again slowly raised her head to peek at the window and what she saw there… was something she did not expect at all.

"!"

A shadow from outside, was slightly reflected on the glass window. A tall but lanky and hunched figure that was the best description Miyuki could come up with for the shadow or precisely for the creature that casts the eerie shadow.

(Onii-sama…)

Miyuki crouched back and this time taking Minami with her.

Fear gripped Miyuki's heart, the shadow that she saw inspired fear in Miyuki, one the she had never felt before.

(Wharrrr…)

Those ominous sound echoed everywhere, there wasn't just one of these creatures outside, but numerous of them.

Then…

"Uhmp!"

"Guh!"

Miyuki and Minami were struck by massive psion waves of different oscillation frequencies. It was like cast jamming but this one is on the same level of Tatsuya's and performed many times over.

The two girls felt like fainting at the massive waves of psions reverberating everywhere.

But suddenly, those nauseating psion waves vanished.

They go as fast as they came, not a trace was left of it, it just stopped and disappeared in an instant.

Those creature went off somewhere, but the psion waves that they emanated earlier were not a constant companion to them, but it may been a result of their summoning into this world.

Though sick to the core because of being exposed the massive amounts of psion waves, Miyuki still managed to sit up whilst holding on to head throbbing head. Minami on the other hand completely lost consciousness. Although she was an adept magician, she wasn't trained to withstand different oscillations of strong psion waves, so it was an obvious outcome for her to lose consciousness.

With the creatures' strange presence nowhere near the area, feeling safe should be the first thing that Miyuki should feel but no, she felt even more nervous and worried than before.

Those feelings were inspired by her unfortunate premonition.

(Those things… they are headed for… onii-sama…)

Those worries of hers were first foster by her sensing the creatures going the same way were Tatsuya and Mayumi went.

Miyuki wanted to warn her onii-sama but her physical state right now won't even allow her to take one step from her position.

"Onii-sama…"

That was the last words that came from Miyuki's mouth before she totally lost consciousness.

In the highway, Tatsuya drove his bike fast with Mayumi clinging to him from behind.

He wasn't hurrying because it was the late hour and he is still out here, he was hurrying because he left his two companions, his little sister Miyuki and their helper Minami, alone in their house. Tatsuya wasn't so much of a worrywart that he would think that Miyuki and Minami were incapable of guarding themselves. But being cautious was Tatsuya's motto, despite Miyuki and Minami being capable; he would feel more at ease if he is there with them.

So hurrying this little escort service he himself offered was Tatsuya's first priority.

"Tatsuya-kun… thanks for doing this for me."

"It's no problem senpai. This is basic courtesy."

Mayumi's sudden 'thank you' waked Tatsuya up from his musings but he wasn't that surprised that he stuttered. He managed to come up with a normal reply.

"It's alright."

"It was my troublesome habits again that caused you this much trouble."

"Like I said senpai, this is not your fault entirely. If anything it would be my fault for inviting you to our house when we could've had this conversation in a nearby café."

Tatsuya and Mayumi contested on who is to blame for this late night escapade. But the two teenagers were really too considerate for their own sakes.

But the pleasant conversation these two are having would be put into an immediate halt.

One moment is all that it took for the lights the die in unison. The nearby buildings, street light even cars lights all broke down.

The highway was bathing in total blackness because of the sudden death of all kinds of lighting.

The notion of this simply as a technical problem never crossed Tatsuya's mind, events like this are not accompanied by burst of psion waves. One of which with strength that could pass as cast-jamming.

Tatsuya suddenly stopped the bike and surveyed his surroundings.

It was pitch black because all kinds of lighting even the light of his own bike went out with the rest.

"This is strange… a blackout all of a sud-"

Mayumi wasn't able to finish her sentence as she cringed in pain.

Waves of psion overlapping against each other, echoed from everywhere, creating a powerful effect in complete likeness to that of cast jamming.

Tatsuya also felt it too, but he was not that much affected by the foreign psion waves echoing out of nowhere.

Tatsuya had to catch Mayumi who is suffering from a violent bout of motion sickness brought on by this unexpected psion appearances.

"Senpai, are you alright?"

"My head…"

Mayumi cringed more when the nauseating feeling assaulting her grew stronger. But luckily the psion waves suddenly came to a sudden halt, the overlapping waves vanished as if it was intended so.

But when the psions waves vanished, what came next were growling and hissing crowding around Tatsuya and Mayumi's position.

Tatsuya's senses to hostility spiked up, he was sure that hostile are surrounding them.

Tatsuya looked around not using his eyes but his other pair of eyes.

Tatsuya opened the Elemental eyes and viewed everything through the information dimension and what he saw was like nothing he had seen before.

Hiding behind the buildings nearby, alleyways and rooftop, the creatures unseen by Tatsuya, their signatures in the information dimension are blackish figures with lanky hunched bodies.

The situation is very bad, that is what Tatsuya summarized and add to that, Mayumi is not in perfect condition to run because of the massive psion surge that gave her a nasty bout of motion sickness.

No other option left, if Tatsuya wants to escape here with Mayumi, then he has to do something to take care of Mayumi's condition.

Tatsuya pulled out his CAD from inside his coat and used it to cast Restoration on Mayumi.

**[Restoration: Activate]**

**[Magic Sequence: Loaded]**

**[Core/Eidos Data: Retrieving from Backup]**

**[Restoration: Commence... Complete]**

Mayumi's body was restored to the state 'before the psion surge'

"Huh?" Mayumi opened her eyes and directed a questioning look to Tatsuya. The current position they are is her leaning on Tatsuya's chest.

If an outsider saw them, it would look like they are lovers who are trying to reenact a famous scene is one of those romantic actions movies.

But right now that is not the case; the real deal here is the fact that both of them were surrounded by strange but obviously unfriendly creatures.

"Tatsuya-kun, what is happening?"

"No time senpai. Let's hit the road before we get attacked." Tatsuya just said something omnous in a very calm way.

Tatsuya rode back on his bike; Mayumi of course understood the situation even without confirming it for herself first, just Tatsuya's words alone were enough for a viable proof for her to go along.

Tatsuya started his bike and speed away from the spot they were stopped on a few moments ago.

It was expected, the strange interlopers watching the two from the sidelines also moved in impressive speed, chasing the bike that Tatsuya and Mayumi are riding.

Because of the total darkness, Mayumi who dared to look at those chasing her and Tatsuya had been pretty useless. She could only see brief silhouettes of black figures running on the sides and behind them.

They were unusually fast to be able to maintain their short distance with the fast moving bike they are chasing.

"Tatsuya-kun, what is happening!?"

"It's obvious isn't it, we are being chased."

Mayumi already knew, but hers was only a suspicion. When she got to confirmation from Tatsuya, Mayumi realized the dire situation they are in.

But she is not one to cower over this, she is a member of the Ten Master Clan and more so, a powerful magician in her own right.

"Tatsuya-kun, allow to take care of our little guests."

Mayumi pulled in her sleeve, revealing the bracelet shaped CAD she had hidden underneath.

"You plan to engage them?"

"Of course, I can't have them catching up to us."

Mayumi invoked a magic that she favors if she is outnumbered, Dry Ice Pellets.

Mayumi's psion were fed to her CAD and what happened next the air around Mayumi to condense into shard of ice that shot out towards their pursuers.

Her Dry Ice Pellets hit some of their unseen pursuers, judging from the howls she heard, but still they are far from being safe.

If Mayumi was able to shoot down one, more seem to be popping out of nowhere, taking the place of the one that got immobilized.

"They keep on coming." Mayumi grew agitated when the number of their pursuers grew rather than shrunk.

"Tatsuya-kun… what do we do?"

Mayumi unable to think of anything else turned to Tatsuya for help.

"So shooting them down is useless… then… hold on to me tight senpai."

"Huh?" Mayumi was a little surprised when she heard what Tatsuya said, even in the heat of this tense situation, Mayumi still had the audacity to get embarrassed over this things.

"If you don't you'll get left behind."

"Okay!"

Mayumi quickly did as Tatsuya told her, she tightly hugged Tatsuya's abdomen as if it was a lifeline.

Now that Mayumi had complied to his command Tatsuya took a sharp turn and entered a narrow alleyway.

The narrow path he took was only right for this size of his bike, but not for their lanky pursuers who is rather slim but rather have prominent horizontal features that would go against the small space of the narrow alley Tatsuya took.

And it worked, as Tatsuya had predicted.

Some of the creatures chasing them took a tumble or rather stuck together in the tight space of the alleyway.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

Mayumi screamed whilst she experienced a heated chase like this. This was her first experience is rough biking, in a narrow alleyway no less.

"Hold on senpai!"

They were a series of turns which nearly ended with them crashing in to a wall, but thanks to Tatsuya's clever motorcycle handling, they managed to avoid that nasty outcome. But that did not mean they didn't have close calls, the narrow turns offer almost a sharp turn so every time Tatsuya turns, the sides of his motorcycle grazes the walls, sparks flew.

But still they managed to create a good distance between them and their pursuers.

"Ah!? Tatsuya-kun!"

Mayumi suddenly exclaimed when she saw that the end of the alleyway is the river.

They arrived by the artificial water canal built not just months ago.

With the speed that they are going, there is no doubt that they will plunge head first into the river.

But instead of slowing down, Tatsuya increased their speed, adding more to Mayumi's trepidation.

"What are you doing!?"

"…."

Whilst Mayumi panicked, Tatsuya was calm the entire time. Even now that he just increased their speed therefore increasing their chances of taking a late night bath on to the river, Tatsuya still had his poker face on.

"Just the right timing…" Tatsuya squeezed the throttle, adding more speed.

When they got out of the alleyway, the pathway that separates them from the river is just a paltry five meters, even if he stops, it was sure that they would go diving into the river.

Mayumi could only close her eyes and pressed her face on Tatsuya's back, leaving everything to fate.

But Tatsuya had something devious in mind…

"…."

Tatsuya pulled out his Flying Device from his coat pocket and then activated it.

The magic was not only just for him but he included Mayumi and the bike with him, casting the magic on all three bodies, him, Mayumi and the motorcycle. But to achieve this, Tatsuya poured large amounts of his psion into the Flying Device.

Luckily too, there was a pole leaning on the railings, it was enough to become a ramp for them to cross the river.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Mayumi screamed when suddenly run over the pole that served as a ramp. But they didn't crash into the river, but they floated briefly in the air and speed on horizontally to the other end of the river.

They managed to land safely on the other side, but Tatsuya stopped there and did not speed away.

He stowed his flying device and pulled out once again, his CAD, Silver Horn and pointed it at the alleyway he and Mayumi just went out of.

"Tatsuya-kun?"

Mayumi was perplexed as to what Tatsuya wanted to accomplish, unfortunately, Tatsuya had no time for explanations and quickly did as he wanted.

Tatsuya used Elemental Sight in order to narrow down his targets.

The target was just the inside of the alleyway or rather everything inside it.

Tatsuya pulled the trigger, activating his decomposition magic, Mist Dispersion on to his target.

To Mayumi, the result are undetectable, but to Tatsuya, he just saw their monstrous pursuers vaporize to none existence.

"Tatsuya-kun, what did you do?"

"No time to dwell on that, let's get a move on."

Cutting off Mayumi, Tatsuya started his bike once again and assumed their ride, not taking it easy just because he killed off some of the hostile.

Tatsuya was sure that others are lurking nearby.

Unknown to Tatsuya or Mayumi, they were being watched, by a black crow.

That crow was not as it seems, it was a familiar. A familiar that provides sight to its master, the one who caused all this chaos.

Speaking of the cause of this, there was a girl standing on the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings inside the metropolitan Tokyo.

She is viewing everything that is happening through the crow she sent there.

This girl is the cause of all this, the sudden black out and the strange creature that had been chasing Tatsuya and Mayumi.

This girl had most of her physical appearance concealed by her long black hood and robe. The only part of her body seen is her delicate white hands and the lower part of her face unconcealed by the hood.

One noticeable detail about her is the thick and seemingly old Grimoire in her hands.

"He killed my Night Crawlers…"

The girl muttered when the page she is opened burned. She flipped the page again and then read an incantation that was written on it.

**Niger arma ex terra, **

**Et flammeum gladium, de odio cingebat illud per circuitum **

**Surrexit ergo, et ascendere te ortus est niger**

After the enchantment, the book began glow a deep red color. Right after, the echoes of hellish stallions were heard.

(Scene Change)

Somewhere around the Antarctic lands.

In the middle of the blistering cold blizzard happening on the South Pole, there was one sanctuary that stands as a zone separate from all the harshness of land.

In this land of cold callousness, a resurrection of person happened.

"Ha…ha….ha…"

The ice tomb broke in half, breaking from the middle and releasing its one captive inside.

Thoroughly naked, the woman that was trapped inside an ice tomb, breathed life into herself once again after a few years of being dead.

"How does it feel to breathe again? Well originally this would happen three days from now but, I had to accelerate things."

The woman was approached by another woman that seemed to be waiting for the former's awakening while drinking tea in the middle of this ice filled wastes.

"Mildregard… why… why did you do this?"

The woman who was newly resurrected asked in an exhausted tone.

"Why you ask? Hmmm, well since you asked. Today, I'm in the cusp of initiating a drastic change in this world… and it so happen that in order to do that, I need the power of someone… someone who has a powerful mental magic. Someone that goes by the name of… Yotsuba Miya."

Of course, though it was phrased hypothetically, that statement was directed to the woman that was resurrected, the sister of the head of the Yotsuba clan, Shiba Miya or to be precise, Yotsuba Miya.

"Aren't you happy Miya, you are here once again in the world of the living… where you will get to once again suffer the problems you left behind." Mildregard knelt down before Miya and cupped her cheek.

Mildregard and Miya's appearance were completely identical, identical to the point where they can be said to be twins or doppelgangers to each other.

But one difference that they have right now is that Miya is completely naked while Mildregard wore a stunning black robe.

But still, besides that, they are completely identical in appearance.

"Miya, aren't you curious to know how our son is doing?"

Mildregard patted Miya's cheek while she asked her that question in a teasing tone.

"Tatsuya is my son, not yours." Miya answered that by stating her possessiveness over the title of being the mother of Tatsuya, the son that Mildregard meant.

"Ahahahahaha! On the contrary, you never once acted like a mother to him so don't start with that. More so you're only his mother through flesh and blood, but when it comes to his powers… that category is mine entirely."

When Mildregard said that, Miya, couldn't help but look away in shame.

That statement was something that spoke the truth about her relationship with her son, Tatsuya.

And it was something, that she regretted… ever since she died.


	4. Chapter 4

Mahouka Koukou No Rettousei: Apocalypse

A/N: New chapter for this one! The anime has been very good lately, very much a great animation of the LN and it sticks to the story quite well, even though it is not yet finished, I'll give it a 10/10 rating. Mahouka is simply too good to dislike, especially the great and mighty Tatsuya, badass MC of all time to my opinion and also because of Miyuki, biggest Bro-con of all time! :D

Anyway have finished drafting a first arc for Mahouka: Apocalypse and am now currently working on the second arc, I was planning to follow the 9SC plot of volume 13 but in the last minute I changed my mind and decided to give it a new twist, but still it will follow through a similar flow of the volume 13.

That's all I gotta say for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka (except my plot and OCs), it belongs to Satou Tsutomu.

Chapter 4: Greeting

After being chased by demonic beings in the highway, Tatsuya and Mayumi are currently speeding in a freeway that leads to the east side of the Saegusa estate.

But still the road that these two took was no less dark than the highway where they were forced to play a life and death game of tag with those black hunching creatures.

"Tatsuya-kun… what were those?"

Mayumi, who first experience such a terrifying chase, couldn't help but hug Tatsuya's back like a lifeline.

Earlier she was calm and was even able to fight off their eldritch pursuers, but that was just her mind being stuck in its battle mode but now that she has calmed down, her just realized that what chased them moments ago were nothing like what she has seen before.

Mayumi of course was a powerful magician and has constantly flung herself to various situations involving violent, sometimes bloody struggles and she is no strange to the extraordinary. The vampire incident months ago were proof of that, but what happened now was something that took the top spot in Mayumi's list of scary things.

Unlike the vampire or the parasites, the monsters that appeared and chased her was absolutely terrifying to Mayumi's eyes. Even though she hasn't seen the full appearance, she glowing red eyes and the flensing claws were enough to almost scare the hell out of her.

Mayumi can only describe herself in one word, scared.

Tatsuya, who was feigning his ignorance on Mayumi, kept his silence and drove his motorcycle on.

If he answered, Mayumi would end up getting more agitated if she were to know the truth behind those monsters. Staying silent was the best way to keep Mayumi from panicking.

But it may seem that Mayumi had no intention in going along with Tatsuya' consideration.

"Tatsuya-kun!"

Being ignored by Tatsuya certainly taxed Mayumi's patience and the eldest daughter of the Saegusa tugged Tatsuya's coat to get his attention.

But still Tatsuya ignored her and kept his attention on the road, only to make Mayumi pushier.

"Tatsuya-kun! You're at it again! You're keeping secrets!"

Mayumi hugged Tatsuya tighter, hoping that it will make Tatsuya focus some of his attention towards her. Still Tatsuya kept his eyes on the road and not even bother to around to entertain Mayumi.

"Here you are again! I thought we have moved past this already!"

Mayumi irritated screams on the back began to nag Tatsuya but not enough to make him reconsider his decision to keep quiet. However there was one thing that he would like to stop.

"Senpai… I think it is inappropriate for you to wildly rub your body on my back especially when what you're wearing is a blouse made of thin cloth."

Pointing that out, Tatsuya managed to make Mayumi cease her childish raging behind, but even though she quieted down she was not set to abandon her interrogation just yet.

"Never mind that, just tell me the truth." Mayumi's voice certainly decreased its volume and intensity, today she sounded like a small mouse making a cute voice.

"Senpai I think it would be best if we avert any commenting on this matter, especially since we have absolutely no idea what they are."

That almost sounded like a reprimand coming from Tatsuya.

Mayumi swallowed whatever complaint she has up on her tongue, she was a little scared when she heard Tatsuya scary voice.

"I know that you're very confused of what's happening, believe me I am too. But speculating on things we aren't even sure of will just further the confusion."

Mayumi couldn't refute what Tatsuya just said and was thoroughly forced to stop her incessant demanding for answers. But still she is curious of what was happening today, but she can only broadcast that thorough her eyes now and not her mouth.

"Well sorry for being too pushy, I was just really curious…"

"I don't blame you senpai, if things happen like this in one fell swoop I would be blindly groping for answers too. But–"

Tatsuya suddenly stopped halfway in his sentence and abruptly stopped to bike. Just in time to avoid a flaming spear that landed right in front of them.

The spear created a small crater on the ground when it suddenly landed out of nowhere.

Luckily Tatsuya was able to stop the bike before he and Mayumi passed right on the trajectory of the spear.

"Spear?"

Again Mayumi was struck by unmatched confusion.

"Tch! Senpai be ready, another enemy group has found us."

"Uhm, um, sure!" Mayumi readied her CAD and used her Multi-scope to view the surroundings. However she couldn't spot anything, just the dark silhouettes of trees and the barely visible road was the only thing present here.

Mayumi's Multi-scope is a long-ranged Visual Systematic Sensory Magic that is used to observe a physical object from multiple angles like visual radar. It also enables Mayumi to expand her vision beyond obstructions like walls.

But the enemies that she is trying to locate are somewhat a null in her special vision. So it was up to Tatsuya who also possesses an extremely special pair of eyes.

And Tatsuya was able to find their new set of pursuers with his eyes or his Elemental Eyes.

30 kms from their position, right on the coast, is a group of ten horsemen.

The horsemen part was peculiar enough but the strangest is their appearance.

The ten horsemen are overflowing with massive amounts of psions clumped together by spirits than register in Tatsuya's Elemental Eyes as thick glowing coatings around their frame.

(Now this is interesting…)

Though threatened, Tatsuya was actually more interested at such complex yet beautiful layers of psions and spirits.

But he has no time to marvel here, Tatsuya started his bike sped away in an instant.

"Waah! Tatsuya-kun!"

Unprepared, Mayumi almost fell off when Tatsuya suddenly sped away.

"Hang on to me."

Mayumi of course did as Tatsuya said and clung to him as if he was a lifeline.

Tatsuya increased their speed even more and then suddenly turned to his left, away from the freeway and into the bumpy road of the forest.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING THIS TIME!?"

Mayumi can't really see where she and Tatsuya really are in right now because she sealed her eyes shut but the very bumpy ride that she is experiencing right now tipped her off that they are not in a conventional road anymore.

"Just hold on to me!"

"Alright!"

Soon the attacks started to rain down on the two of them.

Flaming spears land and explode and the forest ground, starting a fire. But some of the spear did not pass down because they were being blocked by the trees.

This was Tatsuya's plan; he deliberately took the hard road for the protection it has to offer.

But this was not a permanent solution to their little predicament. The spear burned the trees they hit and in turn burning anything else, starting a large forest fire.

"Why are we in the forest!?" Mayumi finally opened her eyes and saw that they are currently trekking in a dark forest or rather a burning forest because behind the two of them are burning trees and grass littered with long spears stabbed to the ground.

"Who are those attacking us?"

Mayumi felt a little fazed by yet again another weird event but this time she has better grip on herself. Mayumi set her CAD and activated another one of her offensive magic.

Condensing air particles into small Ice bullets, Mayumi applied sub-sonic speed on those Ice bullets, directing them towards another group of spears crashing down on them from above.

Mayumi had invoked her magic Hale Particles to lessen the amount of strafe raining down on them.

"What kind of magic are they using; they never seem to run out of flaming spears to throw at us!"

Mayumi who was keeping up the fire on the rain of spears, started to feel anxious that the barrage isn't stopping and it seemed to be gaining more and more in number.

Then they heard it, the hellish whinnying of stallions.

Mayumi saw no horse near them but those sounds were so loud they echoed the surroundings.

"Senpai, brace yourself, we'll take an extreme route."

"O-Okay!"

Mayumi hung her tightest on Tatsuya's back.

Tatsuya saw a clearing. A narrow pathway leading to a bridge.

"That can be enough."

Tatsuya mumbled as he set their direction right there.

But then, their attackers finally made their appearance. Crashing through fully grown trees with ease is armored knights mounting stallions that spout flames from their nose and mouth.

The knights are wielding a Mantlet on their right hand while holding flaming spears in their left hand.

Tatsuya viewed them and piece by piece he is starting to uncover what they really are.

(Summoned beings. Psion mass, designed in a shape of a humanoid knight, however the armor is another level entirely. Psions compressed and formed by earth spirit, turning those psion into a metal-like armor. Lastly the outward psion mass vibrating out of their frame. Composed of fire spirits pushing inward to keep the whole thing together.)

Tatsuya summarized the make of their pursuers.

"Then…"

Tatsuya pointed his right hand at the cavalry of hellish knight chasing them from behind. A mass of unruly psion shot out in an invisible wave to dismantle the psion layers of their pursuers, it was Gram Dispersion.

When the Gram Dispersion reached the knights, the damage it did was only partial, some were stopped in their tracks but other were only fazed by a little and still chased after him and Mayumi.

(Only the outer psion layers were affected and they weren't even dismantled. Such strong and dense psion grade, whoever summoned them must have a very dense amount of psion and a terrifying mastery of spirit magic.)

Tatsuya marveled at the potency of this summon beings rather than fear it.

After taking on a hit from Tatsuya it was the knights' turn to retaliate. The six knights brandished their long spears and threw it at Tatsuya and Mayumi.

Tatsuya did not evade but rather sped up to the clearing, some of the spears only missed him by a narrow margin, one even dangerously passed Tatsuya's face.

After overcoming the close call, Tatsuya is now homefree in the clearing and he pressed on full speed towards the bridge where he will draw in and trap their pursuers.

"Tatsuya-kun! What's happening."

Mayumi open her eyes and looked back, there she saw the greatest shock of her life.

She saw medieval knights covered in flaming armor and riding hellish armored stallions. These exceedingly strange and time misplaced beings are the ones chasing her and Tatsuya.

"K-KNIGHTS!"

Mayumi's grip on Tatsuya suddenly tightened like a death hug of a Boa.

"Senpai it would help if you would loosen your embrace over my back."

Tatsuya's words fell on deaf ears and Mayumi who was struck by fear and confusion clung to Tatsuya as tight as she can.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Senpai calm down!"

Again Mayumi did not even hear Tatsuya; she was busy screaming to even hear her own thoughts.

With the trouble concerning the panicking Mayumi who was very much shocked at the strange beings chasing them and the fact that their pursuers are gaining, Tatsuya was force into a corner. But still he managed to evade the spear throwing from the knights, but he is slowly losing options because the knights are already just a few meters from him and Mayumi.

A few more and then are at hands reach.

Luckily though, Tatsuya reached the bridge.

Cranking the speed up of his bike Tatsuya made one last push, enough to clear half of the 17 km bridge.

When the half was reached, Tatsuya drew his CAD and pointed it down on the bridge, however it was not the floor of the bridge it was the pillars that support the bridge from below were the targets.

Tatsuya's Elemental Eyes allowed Tatsuya to see through the concrete floor and clearly visualize the target he is aiming at.

Tatsuya pulled the trigger of his Silver Horn CAD, activating Mist Dispersion.

The power of the A-rank decomposition magic destroyed the pillar supporting the bridge, all eight pillars cut off from their foundations and thus the inevitable outcome happened.

The bridge collapsed from the point Tatsuya and Mayumi entered and quickly advanced towards the other side.

Tatsuya and Mayumi are already across the bridge so they were safe, but their pursuers where caught in the collapse.

They were all flushed down into a 27 feet fall accompanied by heavy debris of rock and metal.

But in the Tokyo Metropolitan, the one summoned the knights saw what just became of her reagent but she has the perfect way to counterattack this retaliation from her target.

"Converte Fata."

The girl holding a thick grimiore mumbled as she touched the page of her book.

A wide burst of flame spirit burst out of that page and all surged forward into a certain direction.

Back to Tatsuya, he saw a fast moving mass of reddish yellow flames. The stream of flames went down on the cliff below the collapsed bridge where the knights are buried under the rubble.

Then a tower of flames spurned out of the cliff, it raised so high it nearly reached the skies.

"Wahhh!?"

Mayumi was struck of what she has seen.

Tatsuya took no chances in trying to see what will happen next; he sped away, putting as much distance from the cliff as possible.

"Tatsuya-kun! You're going to fast!"

"It's better than being surrounded by those knights."

Calmly retorting to Mayumi, Tatsuya continued on with his driving.

Behind the two, the mounted knights leaped off from the bottom of the cliff, now they are cloaked in blazing flames.

The whinnying of their hellish horses echoed throughout the area.

"We back on the clock senpai, hang on."

Once again the chase restarted.

(Scene Change)

Chiba Household.

The powerful magical families surrounding Tokyo finally have caught wind of what is happening in the outskirts and has finally move to find out what is happening.

One such group is the Chiba Family.

Chiba Erika ran out the door carry her precious sword with her, the Orochimaru.

Outside the courtyard of the Chiba main house is a group of the family's swordsmen, including the prodigy of the clan, Chiba Naotsugu and Chiba Toshikazu as the leaders.

"Erika you're coming?"

"Of course, no way that I'm letting this pass!"

Erika answered immediately to the question of her Naotsugu-nii.

"Give it up, save your energy for the battle not on Erika."

The eldest Toshikazu dismissed the issue and focused everyone's attention to the matter at hand.

However, little did they know that a shadow is creeping close to them.

Oddly, the shadow is without a body, it was a shadow on its own.

"A swordsman clan huh? It has been centuries since the Senguko period."

The shadow mumbled that with a wicked tone.


End file.
